familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Osama Bin Laden
This article is about Osama Bin Laden. If you were looking for his alter-ego, click here. ---- Usama Ibn Mohammed Ibd Awan Ibd Ladin (more commonly known as Osama Bin Laden) was a Saudi-Arabian Islamic militant extremist, who is generally thought to be the leading figure of the September 11 attacks. He's appeared and been made fun of many times in Family Guy. Biography In "Road to Rhode Island", Osama Bin Laden was at the airport, singing "God, I Hope I Get It", hoping he'd be allowed on the airplane to commit his terrorist attacks. This scene was removed from repeat broadcasting, after 9/11 coincidentally happened. Since then, a gang of Illuminati conspiracy theorists have assumed Seth MacFarlane was in on 9/11 and now there's a "Family Guy 911" cult out there. In the cold opening of "PTV", which also transcended into the special spectacular opening quip, Osama was trying to send a terrorist threat video message to the USA, but kept cracking up the whole time and taking bloopers and stuff. He giggled and yapped and bantered with his co-workers about 90's movie references and joked with a rubber chicken and stupid glasses and just had a gay old time. Then Stewie Griffin showed up and shot him dead, and of course, without a care in the world, and a cold beer in his hand, made his daring escape, making him the man who secretly killed Osama. In "Peter's Daughter", a man died in the name of Osama and believed Osama's promise of him going to heaven with 70 virgins. However, when he got there, these "virgins" turned out to be fat, pimply faced, male nerds who sat around, dressed as Star Trek characters and playing online video games. The dead terrorist then yelled out in anger "OSAMAAAAAAAAAA!!!" In "Boys Do Cry", he was in a picture with George Bush, proving that Bush did 9/11. In "Meet the Quagmires", it was mentioned that he was killed by Al Gore in an alternate timeline, before he could commit 9/11. It was also shown that his secret hiding place was in the cast of MAD TV, the one place where nobody would look. In the episode "New Star Stew-Dent", an episode that aired right after Obama became the president, the cold opening features Barack Obama becoming the president, and becoming good friends with everyone. It would soon be revealed, that he is really Osama Bin Laden's alter-ego, which he'll be using to take over The U.S.A., but his first order of business is to get revenge on Stewie, for "murdering" him, back in the cold opening of "PTV". This revenge was to give him an itchy ass, which bothered him a couple of times in the episode. In "Road to the North Pole", Santa mentioned having a gay experience with him at camp. Episode Appearances For a list of all his appearances as Obama, see: Barack Obama. *Road to Rhode Island (Cameo; Censored After 9/11) *PTV (Cold Opening) *Peter's Daughter (Mentioned) *Boys Do Cry (Pictured) *Meet the Quagmires (Mentioned) *Road to the North Pole (Mentioned) *Partial Terms of Endearment (Mentioned) *It's a Trap! (Star Wars Version; Cameo; Censored) *Mom's the Word (Cameo) *Brokeback Swanson (Mentioned) *Inside Family Guy (Cameo) Trivia *Osama Bin Laden and Barack Obama are the same person. Category:Characters Category:Real People Category:9/11 Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Muslims Category:Middle Easterns Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Celebrities Category:Terrorists Category:Characters Voiced by Seth MacFarlane Category:Hellions Category:Historic Figures Category:Bigots Category:Baby Boomers Category:Ugly Characters